Cometiste un error Uchiha
by jadendark
Summary: Tras el rechazo de Sasuke por Naruto,las cosas comiennzan a cambiar...


¬¬ bueno aqui estoy de nuevo....pero en relidad este fics no es mio, es mi hermana mayor, lo que pasa es como es tan floja no quizo hacerse una cuenta por lo que me pidio( ò_ó mas bien ordeno) que yo le pusiera el fics, Y yo como soy buen hermanito lo tube que hacer...

Asi que ...reclamos y dudas ....soy en comunicante de mi hermana ...si quieren matenla ^^ que yo soy feliz.....coof coof ¬¬ eso nadie lo escribio....bueno..

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tome prestados(raptado mas bien dicho *¬*kukuku )para hacer este fics....

Este fics es completamente YAOI sasunaru, ¬¬

mmm... que mas ahhh si es te es un universo alterno, por si acaso...

y tiene Ooc

n//n bueno ahora si que disfruten del fics

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el patio de atrás de un colegio, se puede observar una declaración de amor que era escuchada por algunas personas curiosas que estaban escondidas atrás de los árboles o arbustos que querían escuchar la respuesta que le iba a dar el chico mas atractivo y popular de la escuela. A un alumno no muy popular

-A...esto.. yo, te quería entregar esto.-le pasa un carta.-para ,para decirte que .-pero fue interrumpido por la otra persona que estaba delante del

-No necesito eso, además ya tengo la repuesta .-le dice con tono de prepotencia , comenzando a reírse.- tu nuca me gustaras ja como voy a enamorarme de una persona como tu, primero mírate eres un estropajo ja no me hagas reír además....

-Yo no tienes derecho a decirme eso, eres horrible.- empezó a sollozar.-

-Como si me importara lo que piensas , dobe y ya deja de llorar que carga la gente como tu-

-.............eres un eres un ¡¡¡idiota!!! Te odio.- y se aleja del lugar corriendo a lo que sus pies se lo permiten y llorando amargamente y pensando en como pudo enamorarse de un ser como él

Mientras tanto los chicos que estaba ocultos se reían de el por su osadía, y Sasuke lo quedo mirando ( a Naruto) por unos momentos y tras haberse perdido del campo de visión del azabache simplemente se marcha de ese lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente cierto rubio despertaba muy cansado ya que había llorado toda la noche su nombre Naruto él era un chico muy alegre y entusiasta que vive con su madre en una casa tipo japonesa muy espaciosa ya que se mudaron en esta hace dos meses por motivos de trabajo de su padre.

_*Oh, yo y mi estúpida decisión de declararme, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho ya que nunca pense que sasuke me tratara así__*****_ se levanta para comenzar a vestirse ya que hoy no tenia ganas de llegara a la escuela para ver aquel, se termina de vestir poniéndose un hermoso kimono blanco con diseños dorados a los lados y un listón rojo en su cintura y también poniéndose unos lentes grandes de botella cuando ya estuvo listo salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose al comedor donde le esperaba su madre.

-Hijo el desayuno ya esta listo ,esto.. Por que no estas con el uniforme acaso no vas a ir a la escuela hoy.- le pregunta preocupada

-No es solo que me sentí un poco enfermo por eso no voy a ir hoy, pero descuida no es nada tan grave.-lo dijo justo cuando su madre se acercaba a Naruto para tocarle la frente.- estoy bien no te preocupes

-Lo siento pero sabes que te debes cuidar, en tu estado cualquier enfermedad por ligera que sea te puede perjudicar, sabes que tu salud es muy delicada y no quiero que pasen por lo mismo de la otra ves-

-Lo entiendo mamá pero no te preocupes tanto por mí y sabes que aunque quieras evitarlo ocurrirá por eso vivo feliz durante el pocos día que me quedan de lo pudo continuar ya que que interrumpido por su madre que lo abraza posesivamente acariciando sus cabellos después de un rato lo suelta y le queda mirando por algunos segundos hasta que por fin habla

-No te preocupes tu abuela encontrara la solución tu mientras tanto disfruta de tu vida tranquilamente y cambiando de tema mira.- le muestra unas lentillas - esperaste mucho por esto no? ahora podrás ver mejor y dejar de usar esos lentes tan feos que tienes y lucir lo bonito que eres-

-Madre –Recibe las lentillas –gracias -se las coloca y se mira al espejo – se me bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, te ves muy lindo y con ese kimono aun mejor pero ahora ve a comer, que ya esta servido y se va a enfriar

Y los doce sentaron a la mesa a comer sus alimentos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el colegio las clases estaban pasando con normalidad

Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy les hablo un tipo de cabellos plateado con un ojo visible –recuerden hacer la tarea para mañana ya pueden retirarse –pero antes de retirarse el también recuerda algo - Ahhh pero antes quien me quiere acompañar a llevarle la tarea a Naruto que no vino hoy –y ante eso levantaron la mano todos los amigos de naruto ( Kiba, Hinata , Lee, Sakura ,Ino, Gaara y Shouji) - muy bien veo que todos quieren ir entonces vamos -Pero es detenido ni más ni menos que por Sasuke quien también levanto la mano con sus amigos( Sai, Shino , Neji, Shikamaru) -ummm...... bueno mejor será que nos apuremos * que le pasa a Sasuke no le basto con humillarlo y ahora lo quiere ver sufrir*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llegando a la casa de Naruto se asombran con al ver la entrada ya que era muy grande y cual fue su mayor sorpresa al ver al hermano de sasuke también allí

-Ei tu idiota que haces aquí no tienen que estar molestando en otra parte o estar en la oficina.- lo dijo Sasuke en forma enojada

-Hola hermanito tonto, hoy estoy en mi día libre y vine a ver aun amigo mío y tu ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hola itachi, hemos venido a dejarle la tarea a Naru por que hoy no fue a la escuela y también nos preguntábamos como esta –le dijo Un sonriente Kakashi ya que tubo que intervenir para que ellos dos no se mataran-

-Ah entonces no perdamos el tiempo y entremos.- Itachi toca el timbre de la casa de Naruto y luego aparece una mujer joven de cabellera negra les saluda cordialmente

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos.-le pregunta la señorita,

-Hola Shizune san –la saluda Kakashi –hemos venimos a visitar a Naru ya que hoy no fue a la escuela hoy y estábamos preocupados por él

-Sí eto.. es que Naru se...a visto raro últimamente y como es enfermizo.-dice tímida Hinata

Ah claro gracias por preocuparse por Naru , adelante pasen .- abre la puerta y hace un ademán con la mano para que pasen, dejándolos entrar. Después de unos minutos de haber entrado se encuentran a una persona cerca de un estanque ahí todos se deslumbraron por la imagen de aquel ángel de rubios cabellos sentado aun costado mirando fijamente el agua, cuando de pronto sienten que la sirvienta le habla todos se quedan anonadados.

-Naru por que estas ahí no ves que te puedes enfermar con él frió que hace - se acerca y toma de la mano para dejarlo adentro.-ahh es verdad tus amigos han venido a verte

-Naru kawaiii(lindo) me preocupe por ti pense que estabas enfermo menos mal que estas bien –le dijo Sai mientras lo apretujaba en su pecho

-Naruto... te ve muy y bien -tartamudeaba Hinata

-¿Él es Naruto?- lo dijo de una forma alterada Kiba

Eto... chicos que les pasa por que me ven así. - les pregunta Naruto después de haberse zafado de Sai y viendo que los chicos estaban boquiabiertos y quietos en sus lugares

-Es que Naru no tienes esos lentes grandes que siempre usas.- le dice Sakura que al igual que los otros esta asombrada verlo

Ahh... eso es que estaba esperando a que me entregaran mis lentillas ya que se me habían roto al inicio de clases - lo dice sonriente, tras haber recordado el suceso por el cual tubo que usar esos lentes de botella-

-Ya veo, que bueno por ti –lo dice su sonriente sensei - y por sí acaso hemos venido a entregarte la tarea para que no te atrases en tus estudios y haber como te encontrabas-

-Gracias Kakashi sensei por preocuparse por mi, y a ustedes también chicos –los quedo mirando sonriente hasta que se percata de que entre ellos se encuentra aquel que lo hizo sufrir por lo que su cara sonriente se transforma poco a poco en nostálgica-

-Mi Naru, por lo menos estas mejor ya que estaba muy preocupado por ti, recuerda que debes cuidarte mucho, ya que pronto viene tu operación –Itachi le puso la mano en el hombro de Naruto, como queriendo reconfortarlo-

-Si, es verdad la operación –susurro

-¿De que operación hablan? –pregunto por fin Kiba ya que hasta ese momento no había hablado-

-Si dobe, que esa operación –le pregunto Sasuke

El lugar de tensiono, debido al tema ya que Naruto nunca le dijo a sus amigos que se tenia que someter a una operación de vida o muerte, ya que el no estaba preparado aun para decirle esa noticia

-Bueno..yo –Naruto trataba de articular palabras, pero nada..no podía decirles a sus amigos, aun era muy pronto

-Chicos, por que no entramos a la casa hace mucho frió acá fuera y pueden pescar un resfriado –hablo de repente Shizune salvando la situación del kitsune que solo le sonríe en un gesto de agradecimiento, mientras los otros la obedecen pero todos quedan con la duda de que le pasa a Naruto.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué enfermedad tendrá Naruto?

¿Por qué Sasuke fue a la casa del Kitsune?

¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi en todo esto?

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo XDDD o cuando mi onee chan tenga

ganas de escribir de nuevo ^^

------------------mucho rato libro hace daño XDDDD--------------------------

Sasuke estaba solo en un parque debajo de un gran árbol encogido tomado sus rodillas y llorando amargamente tras lo ocurrido con su familia no los quería ver ya que ellos no les importaba y solo quería alejarse de ellos , cuando de pronto tras estar demasiado metido en sus pensamientos no se percata que ahí alguien al frente suyo levanta su cabeza y allí encuentra a un niño muy lindo con ojos bien grandes y de un celeste intenso que lo mira preocupado y le pregunta

-ne..ne ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Sasuke, lo queda mirando por unos momentos ,pero después recuerda lo que paso y de nuevo de esconde entre sus rodillas a llorar dejando a un rubio demasiado desconcertado. Pero luego siente que alguien lo abraza sintiendo un calor especial y reconfortante por lo que se queda a si un momento-

-No te preocupes todo estará bien- sonríe el niño sin que Sasuke se percatara acariciando su cabeza en gesto de ternura

-Sasuke levanta nuevamente la cabeza y lo ve sonreír y en ese momento siente algo en su corazón que no sabe lo que es y por la cercanía que tiene con aquel chico o por sus problemas familiares se sonroja notablemente, por lo que esta tan distraído que no se da cuenta que el niño se acerca dándole un beso en la frente y luego de separase le sonríe

-Esto..yo.. –Sasuke no puede articular palabras por la acción realizada por ese niño

-Mamá dice que un beso cura todos lo males –lo queda mirando - así que...así estarás mejor

-Gra..gra..cias, supongo –le dice Sasuke mientras una sonrisa aparece de pronto ya que con ese remedio extrañamente se sintió mejor por lo cual aflora una pequeña sonrisa

-Ves –le apunta hacia sus labios –estas sonriendo

-jaja , gracias, de verdad gracias –comienza a reírse contagiando al rubio-

-Que bueno que este mejor –le sujeta la cara con ambas manos haciendo que lo mirara –te ves mas lindo cuando sonríes-

-Ehh... –lo podía decir nada de lo rojo que estaba , hasta que reacciona y le responde sonriendo –Tu también -se quedan mirando por bastante tiempo hasta que el rubio se levanta separándose de el

-Lo siento ya me tengo que ir -comienza a retirase pero es detenido por Sasuke

-Espera , quiero saber tu nombre-

-Mi nombre –se apunta el mismo

-Si dobe-

-Hace un pequeño mohín para luego sonreír –mi Nombre es .....

Justo en esos momentos las hojas de agitaron por el viento lo que provoco que el azabache se cubriera y no alcanzara a escuchar su nombre

Bueno, adiós –se despide con la mano mientras se va corriendo sin que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada

-Sasuke lo mira alejarse hacia el horizonte -Ojala volvamos a encontrarnos-

Cuando de pronto siente que lo llama alguien por lo cual voltea para encontrase con su hermano mayor

-Sasuke, que bueno que te encontré , todo estábamos preocupados por ti –se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza –regresemos a casa

-Hai –dijo Sasuke para después abrazar a su hermano por unos segundos para y separase comenzando a caminar

-Vaya hoy estas muy cariñoso –le dice Itachi asombrado –será que... ¿Ya tienes novia?

-Cállate Aniki(hermano) Idiota –le grita muy sonrojado

-Es verdad , no lo puedo creer, por fin alguien va a controlar tu genio –comienza a reírse, hasta que algo golpea su rostro por que cae al piso

-Para que te calles idiota –Sasuke muy sonriente tras a ver golpeado a su hermano con lo primero que se encontró, o sea una piedra-

-Que hermanito tan sensible – se sobaba la cara que aun estaba roja –pobre de tu novia o ...no..vi..o

-Será mejor que nos vayamos se aleja aun mas de Itachi para que este no pueda ver su sonrojo por las palabras dichas

-Espérame ....¡¡Sasuke!!


End file.
